The present invention concerns that of a new safety light for use in vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,066, issued to Larry, discloses a means for indicating seat belt usage to observers outside a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,707, issued to Kowalick, discloses a GPS based seat belt monitoring system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,733, issued to Conigliaro, discloses a means for providing a visible display on the exterior of a vehicle to indicate whether the occupants have fastened their seat belts.
The present invention concerns that of a new safety light for use in vehicles. The safety light would comprise a brake light and a seat belt signal light. The brake light would function as a normal window-mounted brake light would function, with the seat belt signal light functioning when a driver does not have their seat belt properly installed.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of a vehicle safety light that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the vehicle safety light that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the vehicle safety light in detail, it is to be understood that the vehicle safety light is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The vehicle safety light is capable of other embodiments and being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present vehicle safety light. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle safety light which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle safety light which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle safety light which is of durable and reliable construction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle safety light which is economically affordable and available for relevant market segment of the purchasing public.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the attached drawings and appended claims.